Betrayed Mistakes
by Seastar1196
Summary: Max makes a mistake.The Flock leaves her. Jeb betrays her. When she ends up in the hospital, all hell brakes loose. She escapes. But that doesn't mean that she's safe forever. Or that she'll get her Flock back. Could go anywhere really.
1. Chapter 1

**ELLO! this is my very first fanfic!!!!! i hope u all like it!!! dont blame if its short though ='[**

**o yea and i 4got 2 do summery so i do it now**

** Betrayed Mistakes (a.k.a Betrayed, Forgiven, Bloodied, and Loved) is where Max gets betrayed, she makes a mistake, she gets forgiven, and loved! DUH!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters....they belong 2 James Patterson and 1 belongs 2 Stephanie Myer, dang those geniuses!**

*Max POV*

I stood there, sopping wet, my bloodstained clothes sticking to me. I had my wings wrapped around my shivering body, shaking, shocked, and probably still in denial. Looking down at my feet, I thought about what had just happened. Jeb, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and…..I just couldn't bring myself to say his name. It hurt more than even seeing Jeb, and that was like a punch in the gut. (Trust me, from experience I know what that feels like, and it isn't fun) I remembered seeing the surprise on their faces, changing to hatred, changing to betrayal. Almost as bad as the betrayal I felt now. Jeb had betrayed me again. After I was just starting to trust him a _little_ bit, he went and wiped out all the trust I would have ever felt for him. That _lying_, _scheming_, _demonic_, little _cretin_! Turing my Flock against me, turning my _family_ against me! Turning the some of the only people I love against me. I'm all alone now, not even a rat would want to talk to me after what had just happened. I went back to the scene, trying to think of a way to win my Flock's trust back.

*_flashback*_

_I woke up, my head hurting like hell. ( I don't know what hell feels like, but it must be pretty bad) Doing a 360, I realized my Flock was nowhere in sight. Actually, nothing was in sight because the unending darkness. I was in a room with no windows, no doors from what I could see, no lights, and basically to sum it up, no nothing besides the ceiling that seemed to reach Pluto. Putting my hands out in front of me, closing my eyes, (what good would they do in this pitch-blackness?) and relying on my hearing, I took a couple experimental steps forward. On about my fourth step, there was a crunching noise beneath my left foot. I stretched my wings out defensively, preparing for a Flyboy or Eraser to pop out at me. Except….nothing happened. The thing my foot was on was a…stick? What the hell? Who traps a dangerous bird-kid in a room with no way out, but decides to waste their time on putting sticks in it? They weren't even deadly or anything. What? So now I'm not worth at least psycho bunnies? With chainsaws? _**(A/N: See Muted to get a mini-story of a psycho bunny with a chainsaw) **_That's when a door opened somewhere I never got to figure out, because there was a light so bright that I just blacked out. And you know what? I welcomed the darkness. How pathetic am I getting? Maximum Ride does not welcome darkness, she fights…she fights….she fights….gotta fight it_**……**

_Sometime later when I woke up I was holding a long butcher's knife dripping with wet liquid. Thinking I could use it later, ignoring the blood because there's no new thing with blood in my life since I saw so much of it, I stuck it in my back pocket. I could already feel the blood dripping onto my pants, but who am I? A fashion diva like Nudge? Hell no! I proceeded down a long corridor until I found a rust door. I pushed it open, only to see the faces of my Flock taking in what I looked like. Angel was crying into Fang's shoulder as Fang held her and Nudge had tears running down her cheeks. Gazzy was on his knees, trying to look brave but failing mostly because of his broken sobs that I could faintly hear. Even Iggy and Fang looked grim. I took a step toward them, about to ask what was wrong, when Fang sharply said, "Stay away from us Max, we don't want to get hurt." I could fell my eyebrows pull together, and my heart stopped immediately. My voice was cracky when I asked, "What are you talking about? Fang, this really isn't funny." I even heard my voice shake, I was so scared. Fang was still pissed though. "Max, we know what you did. Don't pretend that you don't know either. You cant fool us anymore." WHAT my brain was yelling as I waited for Angel to pick up my thoughts. She didn't, clearly much to sad to even notice. "Fang what are you talking about?" I yelled just before they took off, flashing glares back at me-_

_*End Flashback*_

That's as far as I got to remember before a car slammed into my side, knocking me unconscious.

_*****_

When I woke up, the only color I could see was white. I tried to lift my head, only for a quick wave of nausea to pass over me. I quickly pushed my head back down onto the fluffy pillows, not wanting to get barf all over the fancy-shmancy white bed sheets. Then I noticed the IV in my wrist. Oh god, look away Max, I told myself firmly. Jerking my head to the other side, I saw machines and other hospital stuff I wouldn't know about. It freaked me out more than the IV needle I was trying not to think about. Oh duh, I'm in a hospital! The scene came back to me in a flash of pictures, and I flinched when the car hit me, remembering the pain sweep across me. Ow…..flinching was not a good idea. I'm guessing that means neither is flying away from this godforsaken hell-hole. The door opened, and in walked the most beautiful and pale doctor I had ever seen. And I have seen _a lot_ of doctors, let me tell you that. **(A/N: I'm using Carlisle from Twilight, just renaming him and he's not a vampire. It should be in my disclaimer….) **His beautiful blond hair was slicked back slightly, his beautiful green eyes showed comfort and ease, and his beautiful curvy body fit perfectly into his eye-blinding white doctor coat. to sum it up he was b-e-a-utiful! And he must not be over 22.…what am I thinking? He's a doctor, and I'm _just _his patient. I'll never be nothing more. Just like how now I'll never be nothing more with Fang….."Excuse me? Miss Ride? Miss Ride? I'm Dr. Auburl." I snapped out of my trance, looking up to see the hot doc looking warmly at me. Damn, his voice was just like melting honey…."Ummmm…..hi Dr. Auburl." My slurred words made me sound like I was drunk. Fabulous. Way to be flirty and impressive Max. You just ruined your chances with a freaking _hot doctor!_ "Yes yes, well you should be in here for about a week, and try not to move much. You've broken to ribs and you fractured your right thigh." **(A/N: Is it even possible to fracture a thigh? If it isn't, I'm making it possible in this fanfic.) **Ok, so, basically that means three days really. Maybe four. I'll be out of here in no time. That is, how did I even get here? I know I didn't get teleported by dancing bacon. "Uh….Dr. Auburl," I knew I sounded stupid asking this. "How did I get here?" Well, no point in trying to look hot when your voice sounds like rust scraping a rock. The doctor seemed to ignore that though, but he definitely heard it, what with my better hearing it sounded like screaming. Or that was maybe my headache that was forming. "A car hit you and the owners of that car brought you here." Oh….that wasn't what I was thinking at all. I was more along the lines of me being purposefully hit and then kidnapped here by some Itex freak. Guess I was way wrong. The super-model doc started walking out, but stopped, clearly having remembered something he wanted to say to me. "Miss Ride? You may call me Brian if you like." He winked and walked out. So maybe I do have standards high enough for him. What with my long, ragged brown hair that was naturally streaked with blonde. My some-what tan skin with a few freckles sprinkled out along nose and cheeks. My brown eyes that Ella used to tell me are hypnotic. My tall and skinny figure that the doctor without a doubt had to look over. Topped off by my scars and bruises from the car crash and many other battles. I lifted up the sheets, almost afraid of what I knew I was going to see. There was _freaking_ _cast_ on my _freaking thigh_. How am I supposed to get this thing taken off of me? How did they even get that on me? How did I not wake up when they put it on? And _how the hell am I supposed to escape this place with it on?_ I might be able to fly even though it would be uncomfortable. Walking would be awkward, but I could manage. Fighting would be a big no-no with this bulky thing dominating my leg. Enemies would fall over laughing if they saw me trying to land a kick on their faces with a cast. Maybe they'd laugh so hard they'd choke. Probably not. So now my only defense would be punching and slapping, which I never do because it's too girly. If u want to brake a nose, you have to use a closed fist and dig your knuckles into their head. Slapping does nothing besides shows that you're offended. When I punch, it shows I'm pissed off and I'm about to kill you. Slapping doesn't fit me very well. It sends out the wrong message. Only wimps do that because they're afraid they're going to make fools of themselves. I could care less of making a fool of myself because I'm not self-centered. And I'm not a complete wiener who doesn't want to ruin their nails that they just painted bright pink. Not me. Fang would always have the best moves to kill some one, and the anger on his face would just look so….so…._cute_. Ok, forget that I said that please. I wasn't thinking straight. Last I remember before _the incident_ happened, Fang had constantly been spending time with Brigid Dwyer. She was apparently the very best and smartest scientist in the world. _Ugh._ I hate it when he makes goo-goo eyes at her. He _used _to flirt with me, but then he had eyes only for Dr. Amazing. And before that, he even _freaking kissed me at least 3 times!!!_ I thought that people were only supposed to have _ONE_ girlfriend, if they have one at all. But Fang seemed to want Dr. Stupendous now. Especially after what happened, he will probably _freaking marry _her. And I won't even be invited to the wedding! Not like I would actually go, I'd probably find a way to ruin the wedding, but getting invited would be nice. If he even marries _anyone._ I'd rather have him like nobody than like that slut! Every time we would see her, she would be clinging to Fang's arm as of it were her life. And whenever she congratulates the Flock, she looks at him the whole time, her eyes glowing as if he were God and she got to see him everyday. Which she did. We were forced to _live with her for a whole month because my mom had been kidnapped!_ And I don't even want to know what her and Fang did during the days and nights. They would spend the whole tie together, and completely _ignore_ the fact that my mom had been kidnapped and could possibly have been dead! Of course, I snuck out to save her, only to have found out that she was just on vacation….but still! Fang had practically chosen Brigid over the safety of my mother and I. He _knew_ I could have dies, and he _knew_ that I was gone without telling where I went, and he _knew _that he should have probably looked for me, but _no_, he had to spend his time with _her._ I could have died and he would probably still be on the couch, making out with Brigid! I think I'm going to have nightmares just _thinking _about that. I almost threw up when I saw Fang kiss Lissa, who I didn't hate as much as Brigid. But I still hate her all the same. Even if I had known her, I don't think that would've mattered the moment their lips touched. It's just a protective thing that I have for my Flock, not just Fang. **(A/N: long paragraph…gotta end it….can't keep Max thinking all night.)**

The night carried on like that, me thinking about Fang, Brigid, Lissa, slapping Erasers and Flyboys, me and Fang as a couple, and I think somewhere I got so tired I thought about bacon with light-sabers fighting ballerina bananas. Don't ask, because I probably wont have an answer. Eventually, in the midst of the tragic food-saber-fight, I drifted into sleep. And it was a happy dream with no girls kissing Fang.

**It was really short ='[ i mad at myself =o to get me to make longer chappies, review!Tell me if u like it!!!**


	2. SORRY SORRY SORRY!

**ELLO! this is my very first fanfic!!!!! i hope u all like it!!! dont blame if its short though ='[**

**o yea and i 4got 2 do summery so i do it now**

** Betrayed Mistakes (a.k.a Betrayed, Forgiven, Bloodied, and Loved) is where Max gets betrayed, she makes a mistake, she gets forgiven, and loved! DUH!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters....they belong 2 James Patterson and 1 belongs 2 Stephanie Myer, dang those geniuses!**

*Max POV*

I stood there, sopping wet, my bloodstained clothes sticking to me. I had my wings wrapped around my shivering body, shaking, shocked, and probably still in denial. Looking down at my feet, I thought about what had just happened. Jeb, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and…..I just couldn't bring myself to say his name. It hurt more than even seeing Jeb, and that was like a punch in the gut. (Trust me, from experience I know what that feels like, and it isn't fun) I remembered seeing the surprise on their faces, changing to hatred, changing to betrayal. Almost as bad as the betrayal I felt now. Jeb had betrayed me again. After I was just starting to trust him a _little_ bit, he went and wiped out all the trust I would have ever felt for him. That _lying_, _scheming_, _demonic_, little _cretin_! Turing my Flock against me, turning my _family_ against me! Turning the some of the only people I love against me. I'm all alone now, not even a rat would want to talk to me after what had just happened. I went back to the scene, trying to think of a way to win my Flock's trust back.

*_flashback*_

_I woke up, my head hurting like hell. ( I don't know what hell feels like, but it must be pretty bad) Doing a 360, I realized my Flock was nowhere in sight. Actually, nothing was in sight because the unending darkness. I was in a room with no windows, no doors from what I could see, no lights, and basically to sum it up, no nothing besides the ceiling that seemed to reach Pluto. Putting my hands out in front of me, closing my eyes, (what good would they do in this pitch-blackness?) and relying on my hearing, I took a couple experimental steps forward. On about my fourth step, there was a crunching noise beneath my left foot. I stretched my wings out defensively, preparing for a Flyboy or Eraser to pop out at me. Except….nothing happened. The thing my foot was on was a…stick? What the hell? Who traps a dangerous bird-kid in a room with no way out, but decides to waste their time on putting sticks in it? They weren't even deadly or anything. What? So now I'm not worth at least psycho bunnies? With chainsaws? _**(A/N: See Muted to get a mini-story of a psycho bunny with a chainsaw) **_That's when a door opened somewhere I never got to figure out, because there was a light so bright that I just blacked out. And you know what? I welcomed the darkness. How pathetic am I getting? Maximum Ride does not welcome darkness, she fights…she fights….she fights….gotta fight it_**……**

_Sometime later when I woke up I was holding a long butcher's knife dripping with wet liquid. Thinking I could use it later, ignoring the blood because there's no new thing with blood in my life since I saw so much of it, I stuck it in my back pocket. I could already feel the blood dripping onto my pants, but who am I? A fashion diva like Nudge? Hell no! I proceeded down a long corridor until I found a rust door. I pushed it open, only to see the faces of my Flock taking in what I looked like. Angel was crying into Fang's shoulder as Fang held her and Nudge had tears running down her cheeks. Gazzy was on his knees, trying to look brave but failing mostly because of his broken sobs that I could faintly hear. Even Iggy and Fang looked grim. I took a step toward them, about to ask what was wrong, when Fang sharply said, "Stay away from us Max, we don't want to get hurt." I could fell my eyebrows pull together, and my heart stopped immediately. My voice was cracky when I asked, "What are you talking about? Fang, this really isn't funny." I even heard my voice shake, I was so scared. Fang was still pissed though. "Max, we know what you did. Don't pretend that you don't know either. You cant fool us anymore." WHAT my brain was yelling as I waited for Angel to pick up my thoughts. She didn't, clearly much to sad to even notice. "Fang what are you talking about?" I yelled just before they took off, flashing glares back at me-_

_*End Flashback*_

That's as far as I got to remember before a car slammed into my side, knocking me unconscious.

_*****_

When I woke up, the only color I could see was white. I tried to lift my head, only for a quick wave of nausea to pass over me. I quickly pushed my head back down onto the fluffy pillows, not wanting to get barf all over the fancy-shmancy white bed sheets. Then I noticed the IV in my wrist. Oh god, look away Max, I told myself firmly. Jerking my head to the other side, I saw machines and other hospital stuff I wouldn't know about. It freaked me out more than the IV needle I was trying not to think about. Oh duh, I'm in a hospital! The scene came back to me in a flash of pictures, and I flinched when the car hit me, remembering the pain sweep across me. Ow…..flinching was not a good idea. I'm guessing that means neither is flying away from this godforsaken hell-hole. The door opened, and in walked the most beautiful and pale doctor I had ever seen. And I have seen _a lot_ of doctors, let me tell you that. **(A/N: I'm using Carlisle from Twilight, just renaming him and he's not a vampire. It should be in my disclaimer….) **His beautiful blond hair was slicked back slightly, his beautiful green eyes showed comfort and ease, and his beautiful curvy body fit perfectly into his eye-blinding white doctor coat. to sum it up he was b-e-a-utiful! And he must not be over 22.…what am I thinking? He's a doctor, and I'm _just _his patient. I'll never be nothing more. Just like how now I'll never be nothing more with Fang….."Excuse me? Miss Ride? Miss Ride? I'm Dr. Auburl." I snapped out of my trance, looking up to see the hot doc looking warmly at me. Damn, his voice was just like melting honey…."Ummmm…..hi Dr. Auburl." My slurred words made me sound like I was drunk. Fabulous. Way to be flirty and impressive Max. You just ruined your chances with a freaking _hot doctor!_ "Yes yes, well you should be in here for about a week, and try not to move much. You've broken to ribs and you fractured your right thigh." **(A/N: Is it even possible to fracture a thigh? If it isn't, I'm making it possible in this fanfic.) **Ok, so, basically that means three days really. Maybe four. I'll be out of here in no time. That is, how did I even get here? I know I didn't get teleported by dancing bacon. "Uh….Dr. Auburl," I knew I sounded stupid asking this. "How did I get here?" Well, no point in trying to look hot when your voice sounds like rust scraping a rock. The doctor seemed to ignore that though, but he definitely heard it, what with my better hearing it sounded like screaming. Or that was maybe my headache that was forming. "A car hit you and the owners of that car brought you here." Oh….that wasn't what I was thinking at all. I was more along the lines of me being purposefully hit and then kidnapped here by some Itex freak. Guess I was way wrong. The super-model doc started walking out, but stopped, clearly having remembered something he wanted to say to me. "Miss Ride? You may call me Brian if you like." He winked and walked out. So maybe I do have standards high enough for him. What with my long, ragged brown hair that was naturally streaked with blonde. My some-what tan skin with a few freckles sprinkled out along nose and cheeks. My brown eyes that Ella used to tell me are hypnotic. My tall and skinny figure that the doctor without a doubt had to look over. Topped off by my scars and bruises from the car crash and many other battles. I lifted up the sheets, almost afraid of what I knew I was going to see. There was _freaking_ _cast_ on my _freaking thigh_. How am I supposed to get this thing taken off of me? How did they even get that on me? How did I not wake up when they put it on? And _how the hell am I supposed to escape this place with it on?_ I might be able to fly even though it would be uncomfortable. Walking would be awkward, but I could manage. Fighting would be a big no-no with this bulky thing dominating my leg. Enemies would fall over laughing if they saw me trying to land a kick on their faces with a cast. Maybe they'd laugh so hard they'd choke. Probably not. So now my only defense would be punching and slapping, which I never do because it's too girly. If u want to brake a nose, you have to use a closed fist and dig your knuckles into their head. Slapping does nothing besides shows that you're offended. When I punch, it shows I'm pissed off and I'm about to kill you. Slapping doesn't fit me very well. It sends out the wrong message. Only wimps do that because they're afraid they're going to make fools of themselves. I could care less of making a fool of myself because I'm not self-centered. And I'm not a complete wiener who doesn't want to ruin their nails that they just painted bright pink. Not me. Fang would always have the best moves to kill some one, and the anger on his face would just look so….so…._cute_. Ok, forget that I said that please. I wasn't thinking straight. Last I remember before _the incident_ happened, Fang had constantly been spending time with Brigid Dwyer. She was apparently the very best and smartest scientist in the world. _Ugh._ I hate it when he makes goo-goo eyes at her. He _used _to flirt with me, but then he had eyes only for Dr. Amazing. And before that, he even _freaking kissed me at least 3 times!!!_ I thought that people were only supposed to have _ONE_ girlfriend, if they have one at all. But Fang seemed to want Dr. Stupendous now. Especially after what happened, he will probably _freaking marry _her. And I won't even be invited to the wedding! Not like I would actually go, I'd probably find a way to ruin the wedding, but getting invited would be nice. If he even marries _anyone._ I'd rather have him like nobody than like that slut! Every time we would see her, she would be clinging to Fang's arm as of it were her life. And whenever she congratulates the Flock, she looks at him the whole time, her eyes glowing as if he were God and she got to see him everyday. Which she did. We were forced to _live with her for a whole month because my mom had been kidnapped!_ And I don't even want to know what her and Fang did during the days and nights. They would spend the whole tie together, and completely _ignore_ the fact that my mom had been kidnapped and could possibly have been dead! Of course, I snuck out to save her, only to have found out that she was just on vacation….but still! Fang had practically chosen Brigid over the safety of my mother and I. He _knew_ I could have dies, and he _knew_ that I was gone without telling where I went, and he _knew _that he should have probably looked for me, but _no_, he had to spend his time with _her._ I could have died and he would probably still be on the couch, making out with Brigid! I think I'm going to have nightmares just _thinking _about that. I almost threw up when I saw Fang kiss Lissa, who I didn't hate as much as Brigid. But I still hate her all the same. Even if I had known her, I don't think that would've mattered the moment their lips touched. It's just a protective thing that I have for my Flock, not just Fang. **(A/N: long paragraph…gotta end it….can't keep Max thinking all night.)**

The night carried on like that, me thinking about Fang, Brigid, Lissa, slapping Erasers and Flyboys, me and Fang as a couple, and I think somewhere I got so tired I thought about bacon with light-sabers fighting ballerina bananas. Don't ask, because I probably wont have an answer. Eventually, in the midst of the tragic food-saber-fight, I drifted into sleep. And it was a happy dream with no girls kissing Fang.

**It was really short ='[ i mad at myself =o to get me to make longer chappies, review!Tell me if u like it!!!**


End file.
